All That (season four)
All That's fourth season ran from November 15, 1997 to November 28, 1998. This season had the most episodes, at 21 episodes aired. The show saw many changes before the start of the season. Original cast members Katrina Johnson and Alisa Reyes both had left the show. New cast member Tricia Dickson was let go from the show before the start of this season to make way for the new cast members. Dickson and Reyes, however, would make an appearance together in an unused Good Burger sketch from season 3. The producers decided to hire three new cast members to make up for the three that had left. In a bit of stunt casting they hired Danny Tamberelli. Tamberelli was a Nickelodeon veteran, he already had his own show on the network and had made numerous guest appearances on other shows on Nickelodeon. The producers also brought on Christy Knowings and Leon Frierson. The three would provide new life to the show. Midway through the season Victor-Cohn Lopez and Zach Mclemore were hired. Like Dickson they were added as featured players and did not have any major screen time. This was also the first season recorded at Nickelodeon On Sunset in Hollywood, California This would be Lori Beth Denberg's final season on the show. In a live chat on Nick.com, she reasoned that she left All That, because she "was getting older." Denberg was the last original female cast member on the show before her departure. Like Dickson, Lopez and Mclemore were let go from the show to make way for more new cast members for the following season. This is the first season to have more male cast members then female and will remain as such until Season 9. The intro for this season is different than the first three. This intro features the cast on a red carpet premiere in old Hollywood. The cast exit separately out of a limo and walk down the carpet, where they are greeted by fans who are throwing roses and taking pictures. The cast are wearing nice clothing, compared to the first three seasons. In this season Thompson is the one holding the "Oh" sign. The announcer starts off by saying "Fresh out the box, stop look and watch, ready yet? Get set, It's All That!" However, like the first three seasons, their names are in bright red front and are separated by the All That logo. After Thompson the musical guest is shown followed by the entire cast standing on the stairs as people take their pictures. This season was filmed from August 1997 to March 1998. Cast K 074 (2).jpg K 081.jpg K 077 (2).jpg K 078 (2).jpg K 079 (2).jpg K 080.jpg K 075 (2).jpg K 076 (2).jpg IMG 20121118 140051.jpg ;Repertory players *Amanda Bynes *'Lori Beth Denberg' *Leon Frierson *Christy Knowings *Kel Mitchell *Josh Server *Danny Tamberelli *Kenan Thompson ;Featured Players *Victor-Cohn Lopez *Zach McLemore bold denotes Vital Information anchor only Episodes See also * All That * List of All That episodes References Category:All That Category:Seasons